Rose Quartz
Personality Rose Quartz is often seen as a rather negative or bitter person. She secretly adores the comfort of others though due to her abusive childhood. She doesn't warm up to people quickly. She can also act quite queer during certain times due to her interest in doing things that are usually dangerous. She can act abusive or rather harsh towards others. She can have waves of apathy for other people's emotions. Yet, she can still find it in herself to care about the people who've stuck with her throughout her toughest moments. Rose is a hypocondriac, she acts drunk when she is drinking something from a beer bottle; which Rainho collects from the coastline and uses as cups to save money; she believes she is under influence, no matter what non-alchoholic beverage it actually is. She has never actually tasted real beer, and the squad thinks it is in everyone's best interest to keep it that way, seeing how she acts without any. When she is in this "drunk" state of mind, Rose is loud, annoying, and agressive. Under the circumstance that someone attempts to correct Rose and inform her about her hypocondria, she accuses them of being a queer-ass liar. If she drinks too much, she will pass out, as if she is drinking- but there is no real physical harm in it. Appearance Rose has very pale, milky white skin and short dark green hair that appears to be naturally pointed up. She often sports a dark grey shirt and dark blue jeans, but she is seen wearing other outfits at times. Rose has large dark bags under her eyes and thick eyebrows. She has a very skinny figure. Backstory Rose was born on June 8th, 1971 in the women's bathroom at The Salty Spitoon bar and restaurant. Rose grew up in south Chicago in a run down apartment. Rose was a very joyful child, yet her childhood wasn't as bright. Her father, Scott Quartz, was a massive alcoholic. He would verbally abuse Rose and Physically abuse Rose's mother, Daisy Quartz. Rose's mother, Daisy Quartz, always tried to make it the best for Rose. Daisy always took the blame Rose's actions. Daisy Quartz was a recovering crack cocaine addict. Once she learned that continuing her drug ways would result in Rose getting taken away, Daisy went cold turkey and is still going through the effects of withdrawal. Rose always thanked her mother and loved her to the best of her ability. While Rose was seven years old, she was walking home from the store with a few groceries. While walking, there was a man painting a building with dark green paint. The man lost control of the paint can and it spilled on Rose's head, coloring her hair completely green. Afterwards, her hair started hardening up and falling out. This event resulted in permanent dark green hair. When Rose was 16, her father, Scott Quartz, died from alcohol overdose. Rose then fell into a depression. Rose's grades began dropping due to the loss of her father. She avoided her mother much more than she did and continued to bottle up her emotions. Even though she was going through rough times, she never stopped loving her mother. Her following years went smoothly living with her mother. Without her father around, they gained more confidence for the future. When she was finally 19, she decided to go out to the world on her own. She gave her mother a farewell and went on her way. She began living in a cheap apartment with one of her friends from school, Ronan. Abilities Speed Rose is very quick and can travel at incredible speeds. Due to her long legs and skinny figure, she can leap, run, or walk across any sort of surface. Immunity to Drugs/Overdose Since Rose has smoked/swallowed/drank almost every drug in existence, her body has built a resistance to any sort/amount of drugs which causes her to avoid any sort of overdose.Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Queer